


Interlude: Halloween Vigilante Cosplay [Podfic]

by whatomen



Series: Jason Todd - Collector of Strays [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Jason Todd and the kids, Jason Todd has a dog, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatomen/pseuds/whatomen
Summary: Jason, Roy, and Biz take Edgar, Evelyn, and Bud trick-or-treating. [Podfic version]





	Interlude: Halloween Vigilante Cosplay [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interlude: Halloween Vigilante Cosplay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572472) by [whatomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatomen/pseuds/whatomen). 



> Obviously the main story is a beast and a podfic of that would take quite a bit of time (maybe when all is said and done I'll have a think on it), but hopefully you enjoy this one.

**Listen**  
  


**Text:** [Interlude: Halloween Vigilante Cosplay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572472)

**Author:** [whatomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatomen/pseuds/whatomen)

**Reader:** [whatomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatomen/pseuds/whatomen)

**Length:** Approx. 10 minutes

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ccpk3cget2ze5ii/InterludeHalloween.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i6qg99dlac5cqq1/InterludeHalloween.m4b/file)  
__


End file.
